Ready Set Prank war!
by padfoot11175
Summary: Summery: Its Harry’s final year at Hogwarts. Voldemort died over the summer, and its high time the Golden Trio and friends can let loose and enjoy their final year at school, and they are in luck, its time for the infamous Prank War; R&R please!
1. Why would you say that?

Summery: Its Harry's final year at Hogwarts. Voldemort died over the summer, and its high time the Golden Trio and friends can let loose and enjoy their final year at school, and they are in luck, its time for the infamous Prank War; Free for all to commence…. Oh yes, say good bye to inter-house relationship, it's a war and they take no prisoner. And what can those dastardly Weasley twins be up to?

Disclaimer: I sadly and regrettably own nothing of Harry Potter but my own ideas, so ha!

A/N: Dumbledore is still alive, Sirius is alive, Fred never died, George is all ears and nobody basically died except for old moldy and some of his followers of course. This is my first ever fan- fic peeps, have mercy

_**Chapter 1. Why would u say that?**_

The sun is rising and its bright rays penetrates the sagging, dusty, drapes of Number 12 Grimlaud Place. It was September 1st, which ment… " Harry, Ron, Hermione, wake up this instance, and have a spot of breakfast….. HURRY UP, THE TRAIN IS SET TO LEAVE AT 11 A.M. SHARP!!!" came the annual screech that could only be associated with Ms. Weasly 'Pre- school year' rush. Mean while upstairs a spectacle youth had gradually been changing into his muggle attire, Ron still snoring as if his life depended on it. _Ok, I should wake him up before Ms. Weasley_ _blows a fuse. _Harry walks over to Ron's bed and deciding that there is only one way to wake his red headed mate he pre-pared himself for Ron's reaction. " Um Hermione, why is it you don't have a shirt on?" Harry said, trying with all his might to not burst out laughing as Ron awoke wide-eyed and rolled off his bed inn his attempt to scan the room.

" Bloody hell Harry, don't do that to me, I nearly cracked me head open." Ron complained rubbing absent mindedly on a spot of his head, a slight look of disappointment crossing his face as a saw there was no Hermione with them. " well mate it's the only way I know of getting your fat arse off bed, no go and wash up and get dressed, your mum is about a minute away from beating Ms. Blacks portrait in a screeching contest."

Grumbling something about a cold shower he went off to the shower and dressed. _When will he ask her out already, what ever happened to Gryffindor courage?_ Ron walked into the kitchen some 20 minutes later, sitting himself in between himself and Hermione, helping himself to a large portion of eggs, bacon, and toast.

" Uhg, Ronald, honestly, do you ever stop eating?" asked a rather grumpy Hermione, as Harry just filled her in on his little wake up call, " aye' m' hungry 'mione, you cn't blame m' I'm a gro'ing teenger'" he replyed, a bit of bacon landing in the middle of Harry's glasses. " sorry there mate" he said with a small laugh as he gulped down his truck load.

Ginny Weasley had just walked in and sat herself by Harry helping herself to some toast. "Well this should be an exciting year, huh guy's?" she said, taking a bite of her toast and a swing of pumpkin juice. " and why's that Gin" asked Hermione, a quizzical look upon her face. Ron stepped in and said " Is it because Harry has finally ended the war and old Voldy is dead?" he said. " Well there's that of course Ron, but I mean other than that. Are you all serious, you don't remember what Dumbledore told us when he last visited? No? well then imam let you three find out on your own then." And with that she dropped the subject ignoring all our jabs and questioning as too what she was talking about. Our only reply's, however, were just a few "You'll see when we get to the station, everyone should know by know, no one will stop talking about it."

After much nagging from Ms. Weasley, a couple of last minute packing, and a trip to the loo, they arrived at Kings Cross at 10:35, packed with muggles as always. They crossed in pairs and hurried off to the train, storing their luggage and owls in the back of the train, saying their good byes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They boarded the train, and entered thier compartment. They spent 15 minutes, chatting away about what classes they were going to take, well it was mainly hermione speaking but they had all paid as much attention as possible. Harry, after 10 minute's of hermione explaining the importance of acient runes, Harry drifted off into a flurry of thoughts and emotinos. _God there she is, ok Potter dont act stupid, just try and relax, just smile and nod when she speaks to you, maybe she wont notice the fact that your about to wet your pants here..._ Harry's train of thought, how ever were de-railed when Nevvile and Luna enetered their comaprtment. "'Ello Harry, how was your summer" Nevile asked, being their in the final battle, he too was used to being bombarded with questions about what happened, so he knew not to mention it to Harry. " It was... good Neville... good... your?" He asked in return as to be polite. " Mine was ok, Gran was just saying how prou-" He was cut off by Luna " Harry, aren't we supposed to be patrolling the train" Luna aking prefect as well got up and went to do her duties. With a heavy sigh, Harry, Ron, and Hermione got up and went to do thier duties.

Harry went to inspect the compartments. Meeting Dean Thomas, Seamus, and Justin Finch-felchy, all former D.A. members. After chatting and catching up quickly, he went back to his duties. _Ok I'm just going to inspect one more, then im heading back. _He entered the next compartment, and to his dismay he met with 7 pairs of eyes staring him down. He had entered the compartment of Cho Chang, and the usual gaggle of friends. " Oh hi Harry... um how was your summer... " she asked, turning bright pink under his gaze, her frineds not daring to say a word, sinking in the whole conversation. " Um not bad, relaxing once the war endded. Um I have to go and inspect a few more compartments, so I have to go... bye Cho" Harry lied, wanting a quick escape. He slid the door shut, an eruption of questions could be heard from all of Cho's friends. _I just dont seem to get it. i havent seen her in months. I'm even intrested in another girl, and yet i still cant seem to have a decent conversation with her... i mean she's just another girl now... _His thoughts carried him to his own compartment. Ron and Luna seemed to have finished their dutis and were talking about quidditch, and would win the cup this year, Harry sat himself next to Ron, lost in his thoughts.

10 minutes later laster hermione crashed into the compartment, nearly knocking Ginny and Neville to the floor. "THE PRANK WAR!!!!!" Hermione yelled, four confused faces saring back, Ginny starig back knowingly. " i canot NOT believe i forgot Dumbledore mentioned that. He said that this year, in celebration of Voldemorts demise, he will re- enstate the prank war. It's where houses are pitted against each other and prank one another, nothing to bad of course, but they kan get pretty nasty and still be well with in the rules. Oh bloody hell, how will i study for exams while watching my back for curses and charms." she said exsasperated.

Harry stood up with a grin on his face, the other's followed suit. " well you know what this means right, we, the six of us, must pull togethere, pull any allies, take on any help, note any advise given, and show that we mean buisness, and naturally, the best prank will be ment for Slytherin." He said, a grin on his face, putting his hand in the middle, he added " Are you all in" every one put their hand in the middle, Ron how ever was was looking at his siter. He put his hand in and said " Im in as long as Ginny Dosent prank me, out of all of us, i would hat to cross you Gin." he said with a Malfoy worthy smirk on his face. Ginny mustering up the most innocent face she could simply asked " Now Ronald, Why would you say that?"

**A/N: And there it is, my first fan-fic. Please read and review. Critics, compliments and idea's are all welcomed. Seriously, i will even try to include some of your idea's in m story. so please peeps R&R... THANKS FOR READING!!! _I'll update asap!!!_**


	2. The rules and regulation's for war

_**Chapter.2 The rules and regulation's for war!**_

"So it's agreed then, we will band together as a team?" Harry said, smiling as each of his friends nodded their response. "Should we have name, for our little prank group?" asked a hopeful Neville, already racking his brain for possible names. "Um no Neville, I think we can hold off on the names for now, hut maybe later perhaps." Said Hermione, obviously not wanting to be named after some weird plant Neville might have learned about from Madam Sprout. "Luna, would this be a problem with you, being that you are in Ravenclaw?" Asked Ginny, realizing the only blonde was not of their house. "Oh no, it is alright with me, I might be able to find support from my house for any dastardly prank that may be too complicated on our own." Luna said, messing around with her bottle cap necklace. A knock came from the compartment door, Ron open the door to find a rather unpleasant surprise. "Hello there Weasel, Mudblood, Potter." Malfoy said, a grin creeping towards his face. "Sod off Malfoy, we don't need a little ferret nosing about." Ron said, a snarl erupting from is voice. "Well then, it seems to me that Weasel here has forgotten who his superiors are. Maybe we should teach him a well deserved lesson, huh boys" Malfoy said, addressing his two goons behind him.

Reaching into the pockets of his robes for what could only be his wand, he froze mid-way. Six wands were pointed directly in between their eyes, two wands per target. "I think you've over stayed your intrusion Malfoy, you can show yourself the way out, or would you like our assistance?" Harry said lowering his wand to point up Malfoy's neck. Malfoy, knowing it would not be wise to fight against the boy who killed the dark lord, let alone out numbered 2 to 1. "Hmmm. I'll be seeing you lot in school, watch your back Potter." He added an odd glint in his silver eyes.

"Well I do not know about the rest of you, but I do believe we have found our first target. No, I'm sorry, I meant our main target." Hermione fumed, plotting herself down, stashing her wand in her robe. "Hey you guys! I just had an idea." Ron blurted out of nowhere making them all jump. He ran over out of the compartment, leaving them all with a bewildered look upon their face, Luna humming to herself in a corner.

Ron didn't comeback until it became dark out. After the initial shock of Ron's abrupt leave, and the act that he was so excited by his own idea, everyone went back to discussing the war. Ginny came up with some wild idea's, almost scaring Hermione at the amount of rules that would be broken; turning Malfoy's skin multiple colors, a repeating phrase charm, and even a wild plan involving thresals. Harry, grinning his head off with all the marvelous idea's Ginny was producing.

"Um, I believe we have to change now. Its getting late and I believe we are close to the castle now." Luna said, already unbuttoning her shirt. Ginny stopped her before anything crucial was revealed. An obvious protesting scream of "hey" could be heard from behind her. Turning to Ron to tell him to go take a jog to calm him down, she was met by a sheepish grin coming from none other than Neville, Luna raised an eyebrow at his comment and left with Ginny and Hermione to the next compartment to change.

"So Neville, falling for a Miss Lovegood are we?" Ron asked pulling his robes over his head. Neville just blushed a deep crimson, and suddenly became very interested on a fly on the window sill, avoiding his question. Meanwhile, Harry was just thinking about a certain someone. _I wonder if I could just sneak a look into that… no that would be wrong, I'd be hexed into oblivion. Hmm… maybe its worth it…then again…nah better not try it, she can make a mean bat-boogey hex. _"Harry!!!" Ron bellowed, waving a hand in his face. "I said 'you've been tying your shoe for that past 10 minutes.' Need help?" Ron said smirking and raising an eyebrow. "Right uh,, no I don't need help Ron thanks, but just so you know, I think the left shoe belongs on you **left** foot." Harry added, laughing as Ron looked down and saw his error. "Stupid shoes, they should really consider labeling these things." Ron mumbled, undoing his mistake. "They probably don't expect you to make that mistake. I don't think it takes a genius to figure it out" Neville said, looking away as Ron shot daggers at him.

Ron, after undoing his shoe mix up, addressed Neville in a more serious manner. "Neville, come on mate, you helped us face probably the most dark wizard in wizerding history. I think you can man up and ask Luna out." Ron said, laughing at his own wit. "Yeah says the boy who has been pinning for a certain bright witch for years and hasn't made his move, which you've for what now six years," Was a shocking response from Neville. "At least I just started to fancy her!" Before Ron had the chance to retort, Harry stated coolly, "So you admit it, you do fancy her, considering things, I think Ron is right. You should seize the day and make a move," He moved closer to him and whispered in his ear "unless you want to end up like Ron." With that, they dressed and sat in silence, waiting for the return of the girls.

_**In the girls compartment.**_

"Hey Luna," Ginny began, but Luna was expecting it. "No Gin, I don't think he likes me, he is a boy, and I was unbuttoning my shirt, what would you do if harr-" "Yeah ok I get it." Ginny added quickly. "You know if you fancy him, you should try and drop hints, you know, maybe flirt around a little." Ginny said, a sly grin gracing her face. "That's a laugh coming from the girl who has been yearning for a certain scarred youth for god knows how long." She said a sly smile of her own. Ginny blushed and looked down, trying to figure out what to do with her hair. "You know Luna you should make it a little more obvious that you fancy him. To be honest, I don't think Neville has his wits about him when it comes to the female mind."

"Then again, he barely has his wits about him on any other matter, just kidding Luna" added Hermione, under the glare from her friend. "You know what," said Ginny, sitting down and waiting for her friends to finish, "this year, I might just go for it." She said. "Go for what Gin?" Asked Hermione, joining her friend and taking the seat beside her. "Well isn't it obvious?" replied Luna, "she wants to se if Harry fancy's her, possibly get together as a couple." She finished in a 'matter-of-fact' kind of tone. "How bout you herm?" said Ginny, poking her with her elbow. "What about me, no boy in his right mind would even consider me as more than a friend, how could you even imagine me with anyone." She said, with almost a sad tone. "Well that's good news then isn't it? I don't believe Ronald has ever been in his right mind to begin with." Said Luna, leaving the compartment before Hermione could get another word in the conversation.

On the ride in the carriage to the castle, there was an awkward silence. Considering all the conversations between the girls and the boys, they were all deep in their own mind, trying not to look or sound like an idiot in front of their respective crushes. And once again, it was Harry, being the tension breaker that he is, started the conversations once more. "So I think we should first send a repeating phrase charm on Malfoy first, but a strong one and he should say something that would ruin all that he stands for." Began Harry, thinking on what the phrase should be. "Aw, no fair, I wanted to turn his skin into flamboyant neon rainbow colors." exclaimed Ginny. "I was thinking more on sending an army of ferrets his way, but that rainbow idea sounds kind of appealing." Said Hermione, surprised by her own words. Actually trying to figure out which rule to break first, it came as a shock to them all.

Their conversation carried them throughout the whole trip to the castle. _I'm home…_Harry thought to himself, how long he has waited to walk through those gates again. How at one point during the war, he thought he might never be able to again. But that's all in the past as of now, he's here, and he's going to enjoy his final year in school.

The students were led into the great hall, and sat at their perspective tables, waiting for the arrival and sorting of the first years. "When I call your name, you are to sit on the stool and place the hat on top of your head." Came from the familiar voice of Professor McGonagall. Harry looked up at the staff table, he saw Hagrid waving furiously, thumping poor Professor Flitwick on the side of his head. I saw Professor Trelawney scanning the room, caught site of Harry and looked away quickly. Considering she has been predicting a cruel death for Harry ever since third year, she was slightly embarrassed. His gaze led him to a certain greasy hair professor. Snape has been staring at him for ages now, since he walked into the hall, but not with the usual glare of hate and loathing, but a softer look, almost apologetic.

Thinking it was only a figment of his imagination he moved on to see the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Harry nearly toppled over in his seat. He nudged Ron and Hermione and pointed at the table, they followed his finger and each gave similar reactions. "Lupin!" they each yelled, ignoring the fact that all eyes were on them.

Lupin, slightly embarrassed, waved back at the trio, and gave an apologetic look towards Dumbledore, who was in the middle of his speech. "As Harry and his friends have just graciously informed you, Professor Lupin has returned as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Cheers erupted from three of four tables, even some of the Slytherins decided to join in on the cheering. He was the all time best D.A.D.A professor they have ever had.

Lupin stood and took a small bow, being an ex-marauder he still enjoys attention, even if he does deny it. He took a few more bows, smiled at his students, and gave Dumbledore the floor. "Now children, I do believe we all are aware that Lord Voldemort has been defeated. A rein of terror he fought very hard to obtain has ended, and I can proudly say children we are free." Dumbledore said, a huge smile graced his elderly face, making him look 10 years younger. The hall erupted with cheer's once again, a roar of jubilation. When Dumbledore gained control of the room again he stood up from his head chair, instructed the teachers to do the same then spoke in an almost jokingly manner "Will a Mister Harry Potter, Miss Hermione Granger, and Mister Ronald Weasley please step forward." He said, all eyes were on the golden trio.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood and hurried their way over to stand beside Dumbledore. "And now will the group known as Dumbledore's Army please step forward." There were unsure scraping of chairs against the floor, a twenty-five or so people walked over to stand behind Harry. "It is because of the children, I apologize, because of the men and women before me here that we can live in this age of peace. This is the group that alone stood and fought against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. They that defied the ministry and risked their lives to save the future of the entire wizerding world."

"Excuse me professor, but we didn't do it alone. We had loads of help from the order." Said Harry, looking at some confused faces in the hall. "How funny you have mentioned them Harry." Dumbledore said, giving Harry a small smile, then addressed the hall. "What Harry has said is correct. There is another group that must e taken into consideration. Will the order please step forward." Dumbledore exclaimed, apparently talking to no one in particular, when several beams of white lights dashed through the air like pure smoke. Then joining the group of kids beside Dumbledore were Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebot, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, and last but not least Sirius Black.

There were several screams of horror, some of astonishment that the Minister of Magic was there, as a member of a secrete order who plotted on Voldemorts demise, but mainly of horror as the 'Notorious Mass Murderer' Sirius black was in the room, his arm around Harry Potter. "As you have seen, Alastor and Nymphadora, I'm sorry, Tonks are well known Aurors. Kingsley, again I am sorry, the minister is also in the order, as are the Weasley family. And last is Sirius Black, who was falsely accused for his crime and is indeed, Harry Potter's godfather."

There where several gasps at the amount of information they have just received. "Now, ii do believe they all deserve a round of applause for saving us all from what I'm sure would have been dark, dark days." And one again the deafening roar of he students could be heard from the forbidden forest.

"Yes, yes, marvelous, now I must ask you all too please sit, for I have another announcement. In celebration of the defeat of the Dark Lord, I have decided to re-estate the battle of the minds, the duel of the bold, the chance of having your pants split open in the middle of a crowded hall way, yes everyone, I'm talking about the infamous Prank War!"

The student fell silent, except for a few specific people who gave each other sly looks, not giving away the fact that they were prepared for this little announcement. "That is right children, a Prank war. There are no bars, and a few simple rules to be upheld."

Any prank that may seriously harm a student is punishable.

You are allowed to prank teachers, but be warned they are teachers for a good reason. They are highly skilled in magic.

If for any reason there is a specific prank on a member of a team or sport in an attempt to sabotage the team/sport, it may also be punishable.

Most important of all, have fun. But be warned, those who prank others are high risk of being pranked back.

"Follow these rules and warning children and enjoy this year. Also, I am proud to announce that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger have made head boy and head girl." There was a round of applause for the pair, Ron a little grumpy as he clapped. "Yes, yes very nice. But beginning this year, the heads have an extra bonus to their title. They must share a privet common room, together." Said Dumbledore smiling, a twinkle in his eye.


	3. Night swim and chocolate strawberries

**A/N: I Forgot to say this in the last chapter, Cho Chang is also in seventh year, just so you know. And as a warning the fic may become rated M in the future, just in case. Anyway enjoy.**

_**Chapter. 3 Green doesn't go with red.**_

"What!!!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione yelled in unison. Dumbledore smiled at them, while the rest of the school went and began to gossip and share their idea's on the situation. "I believe I said that the Head boy and Head girl will be sharing a common room of their own. Separate bedrooms of course, but yes they will be living together." Said Dumbledore, now silencing the chatter all around the room.

"But professor, why? I see no point in it, it can't be about uniting the houses, Harry and I are already best friends, plus we are in the same house. There is no logical reason why we should-" she stopped as she realized what she had said. She had just called the headmaster illogical, and undermining his decision. Dumbledore seemed not to notice and just let her finish. "What I meant to say was that there is no need for us to live in our own common room." She said rather flustered. "Not to worry Miss Granger. I have my reasons now I believe that a feast is in order." With a clap of his hands, the gold and silver plates were mounted with piles of food and delicious treats, just waiting for someone to stuff them selves with.

Harry and Hermione were unable to eat how ever. Their minds were racing with ideas of how students would torture them with rumors and tall tales. And sure enough, 10 minutes or so after the feast began, Parvati and Lavender walked up to Hermione and said to her barley loud enough for Harry to hear, "Hermione you must tell us if he has a tattoo of a Hungarian horntail on his chest please, and if you can, the size of, um his…" Hermione gave a small death glare to the two of them, while they giggled about the idea of his…. Shoe size.

Harry, slightly pink in the face looked away from the girls and turned to find Ron. He seemed to be annoyed at something for when he stabbed his sausage with his fork, he dented the metal of his plate. "Um Ron?" Harry began but was cut off by Ron "Harry did you ask Dumbledore for this. Did you ask him for a privet common room for heads only? Tell me Harry!" said Ron an almost savage look in his eyes. "No mate why would I, I swear I didn't. Besides, I only have eyes for Gi- I mean I have eyes for another." He corrected himself. _Note to self; Tell Ron that I have a thing for his little sister… another note to self; say it in a better way than that. _Ron seemed to believe him because he had said "I know Harry I believe you, I don't know what came over me. Uh pass the pie Harry" he finished pointing at a steak and kidney pie.

Hermione seemed to be having the same conversation with another red-headed youth. "I swear on all that is magic Gin, I did **not **ask Dumbledore for this. Give me a reason why I would want half the school to believe that Harry and I are secrete lovers or something like that, for my last year at Hogwarts I'm going to have Parvati and Lavender on my tail." Said Hermione, trying to bring her best friend to reason. Ginny finally accepted the fact that it wasn't her fault, and they went back to discussing possible pranks for the war. The feast went on with out much excitement from there, with the exception of Peeves throwing a water balloon at Dumbledore hitting him square in the face. The hall went silent and all eyes were on Dumbledore. He simply wiped his face and began to chuckle, apparently giving the signal that it was ok, because the rest of the school began to laugh along with him.

After the little water balloon and some pudding, Dumbledore dismissed them all for bed so they could all, in the words of Dumbledore "Be well rested, and wide awake for classes tomorrow, as I am sure you are all anxious to attend." Harry, Ron, and Hermione all stood up at once when Dumbledore called for them. "I am very sorry Mr. Weasley, but I must speak to the two heads alone." Ron, looking half hurt, half annoyed waved his good-bye and left.

"Harry, Hermione, please follow me to your quarters." It was a silent 10 minute walk, with the exception of the fact that Dumbledore paused to gaze at the moon. "Alas, a full moon. I do hope Professor Lupin will be up too teaching tomorrow." They arrived at a portrait of an elderly witch lying down on a vineyard. "Password?" she asked. "Well Harry, it is up to the both of you to decide on the password, what will it be?" Harry and Hermione said in unison "Prank war". "Ah yes very original" he said, a possible tone of sarcasm hidden under his words. "Jade, the password for this common room will be 'Prank war" as of now, unless the head boy or head girl chooses otherwise. Is that understood?" "Yes headmaster" was her only reply, and with that the door swung open. The three stepped in to find a wave of gold and red every where. The ceiling being 16 feet in height was a pale yellow with gold walls, and gold trimmings. There was a book shelf reaching the ceiling, with dozens and dozens of books. Practically a whole 3 sections of the library.

The living space was well designed with maroon couches surrounding a fairly sized coffee table. A fire place was there some five feet in front of the table. Next was the kitchen. There was a magically powered mini-fridge well supplied with everyday food items. Along with a small, square, glass table for about six. There was a door beside the book shelf that leads to a white marble bathroom. But the term bathroom would be one huge understatement. The size of the tub was about the size of a recreational swimming pool. With a small waterfall like feature near the end.

Back in the living space there were three steps that led to a small lift in the common room. On one side was a portrait of Hermione, on the other was a portrait of Harry. "These will be your bedrooms. You will give your perspective portraits a password that will open to your room. And I do believe that is all, if need me, for any reason just tell you portrait to contact me and with a color. If you need me at an instant for an emergency, tell the portrait it is a class blue, if it is not as urgent and may wait, it is a class yellow emergency. And last, if it is just to talk or ask a simple question it would be considered a class red. Understood?" asked Dumbledore, receiving 2 confirming nods.

And with that he left. Both Harry and Hermione sat on the couch Hermione resting her head on Harry's shoulders, as he put a comforting arm around her. Over the years Harry and Hermione have become close, closer than even Ron and Harry, or Ginny and Hermione. They were as close as friends could be. He had seen her at her worst and her best, and vise versa. They have never really saw each other as more than best friends so when he held her o she sat on him, they told themselves that they felt nothing, leading regular lives and falling for other people. He even let her sleep in his bed once at Grimlaud Place, because there had been a thunderstorm and Hermione is petrified of thunder. And she found herself feeling safe in his arms. To her it was more like a small child hiding under her blanket during a storm.

"Tomorrows going to be hell isn't it Harry? I can just feel it." Said Hermione, a headache forming by thinking about what is to come. "Well, yes. Tomorrow will be bad. But we'll face it together. And we have Ron and Ginny as well, along with the rest of our friends. We'll be ok." He said holding her closer as to reassure you. "Well I don't know about you herm, but I'm going to the giant pool they call a shower. Care to join me?" he said, laughing at the shocked look on Hermione's face. "You know Mione, there are things called swimsuits." He said jokingly. A look on Hermione's face that plainly represented the word "Ooohhh" crawled upon her face; they both entered their bedrooms to change into their swimsuits. Harry was the first to enter the bath room, and jumped in the water head first, surfacing for air. He began to swim laps around the pool like tub enjoying the fact that it was heated, therefore very warm.

He swam 15 laps, then dove underwater, when he came back up for air, he nearly drowned Hermione had entered the room, in a black two-peace. Now Harry has noticed that he has become a beautiful woman since when they first met, realization dawning on him at the Yule ball. But he has never seen her like this. Apparently she had filled out over the years, gaining curves and losing the bookworm look. She was absolutely breathtaking that he could not help but stare. "Like what you see Harry?" she said playfully, jumping into the pull splashing Harry in the face, bringing him back to his senses. _Bloody hell, I have to take a year of this… murder me._

_**Hermione's P.O.V **_

Hermione walked in to see Harry swimming laps; she stood there watching him go. When he finally dived and decided to break he saw her. He nearly drowned from the look of it when he caught sight of her. _Now I'm in shock. He is no longer the scrawny 11 year boy that Hermione met on the train that faithful day. He has been apparently been working out. On the run from Voldemort left him with nothing to do but improve his physical, mental, and magical abilities. So I suppose that he has changed a lot…. NO! Harry is my best friend, and nothing more remember, you fancy Ron!_ Finally coming to her senses she decided to break the silence and asked "Like what you see Harry?" and she jumped into the pool, splashing Harry full in the face.

_**Harry's P.O.V**_

The pair swam around for a while, enjoying each other's company, attempting to forget about the rumors and gossip that will await them tomorrow. Then they each decided to go and chat by the waterfall feature of the pool. "Its amazing isn't it, a place like this just for us. It's no wonder last years head's didn't come out of their common room much." Said Harry examining the detail etched into the tiles of the pool. "I know what you mean Harry, its overwhelming." Said Hermione, looking around her. "Harry can I trust you?" she said, although the answer was clear. "Of course you can Mione, what's the problem?" he asked edging in closer to her, she apparently found it uncomfortable by the expression she was giving. "Well you obviously know who I have taken a fancy too correct?" she asked. Harry who thought of Ron in an instance nodded. "Well do you know if he fancies me or not. Because it's been years that we've known each other and he hasn't even made an attempt of any sort. Is there something wrong with me, maybe I'm not pretty enough, or I might just be an embarrassment to him" she said sadly, what looked like tears forming on the brim of her coffee colored eyes.

Harry's first thought was amazingly a desire to strangle his best friend for bringing her to tears, but he pushed his desire aside and though of what to say to Hermione. He had promised Ron he would never tell her that he liked her. That he wanted to be the one to do it. And Harry always keeps his promises. He choose his words carefully and replied "No Mione, don't say those things, it's all rubbish. You are gorgeous; any guy could fall for you in an instant. And there is no way that anyone could be embarrassed by you. Why would you think of something like that?" He said, throwing an arm around her. "You're an amazing girl, look…" Harry tried to think of a way to get his message across without giving away Ron's little secrete. "Look, Ron isn't exactly the smartest guy around; he can be dim at times. But even he isn't blind, he'll come around." He gave her a comforting squeeze; she began to cry softly and soundlessly. He just stood there, the water half way up his chest, a young witch crying on her shoulder.

Like any guy he felt useless as she cried on her shoulder. "Come on Hermione lets get out of the pool. I know something that will make you feel better." Harry said while guiding her back outside, into the common room. He summoned a towel with his wand from the bathroom and draped it over her. "I'll be back in a second." With that Harry left. He left Hermione, who seemed to be lost in her own thoughts, and went down a flight of ever changing stairs.

_**Hermione's P.O.V. **_

"I'll be back in a second." Came the sound of Harry's voice, but she was already lost in her thoughts. _I know that Harry is right. But I just can't help but feel the way I do. I haven had a boyfriend since Krum, and that wasn't very long. Why can't all guys be like Harry? So smart, so brave, so well built. _Everything stopped for a second, well at least to Hermione it did. _Wait, could I actually be falling for Harry? No way, not possible, we've been through so much. I love him, but like a brother, right? _

_**Harry's P.O.V **_

Harry walked back in the common room with assorted items in his arms. He entered as quietly as possible seeing Hermione was still seep in thought. _Wonder what she is thinking about._ He crept up behind her and covered her eyes before she saw him. She was startled at first but Harry then said "Ok Mione, you have to keep your eyes closed until I say so, deal?" he asked. She just smiled and replied "Fine Harry." She did as she was told and kept her eyes shut. She could here him shuffling along metal clanging then finally, "Ok Mione open your eyes." He said. The sight of what lay before her took her breath away. There were chocolate strawberries and roses covering the entire. A tear slid down her cheek and Harry panicked thinking he had made a mistake somehow. "I'm sorry Mione, I remembered you mentioned that loved strawberries, and you have an addiction to chocolate. And that the smell of rose's cold always put a smile on your face. I just thought putting them all together would cheer you up or-" he was cut off as Hermione gave him a bone crushing hug. She pecked his cheek and said "Thank you Harry, this is amazing." She grabbed a strawberry and took a bit, she obviously loved it because she at the rest of them with in 10 minutes.

After 30 minutes of talking about tomorrow, and what classes they are going to take Hermione finally stated "It's getting late, and we do have class tomorrow, I think we should go to bed." She began to get up and head for her room. For some reason Harry didn't want her to go. "Hey Mione, if you need me or anything, just knock on my portrait, alright?" he said, a serious tone in his voice. She just looked at him and said "Of course Harry good night." "Night." He replied back and went off to bed. Along with many thoughts swirling in his head.

_**Hermione P.O.V.**_

The smell of flowers was all she could think of when Harry commanded her to keep her eyes shut. _I wonder what he's up to. I wish he would just hurry up. _"Ok Mione open your eyes." He said a smile upon his face, which faltered as he saw a tear slide down her cheek. _He remembered. My love for chocolate and strawberries. And my love for rose's. Everything, it's wonderful. _"I'm sorry Mione, I remembered you mentioned that loved strawberries, and you have an addiction to chocolate. And that the smell of rose's cold always put a smile on your face. I just thought putting them all together would cheer you up or-" she cut him off by running to him and giving him a bone crushing hug. She pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you Harry, this is amazing." She said and began eating a strawberry. She started slowly, and then began to eat in rapid succession.

After she ate them all she and Harry began talking about tomorrow, and possible classes. After a while she said ""It's getting late, and we do have class tomorrow, I think we should go to bed." She began to get up and head for her room. She didn't want to go, but there was class tomorrow. She turned when Harry called to her "Hey Mione, if you need me or anything, just knock on my portrait, alright?" he said, in a serious manner. "Of course Harry, good night." "Night." With that she entered her bedroom. So many thoughts and ideas coming at her all at once.


	4. Dettention Potter

**A/N: well this is chapter 4 people! I need some readers here come on I don't think I'm that bad. Oh yeah I forgot to mention, Fred and George are going to 'finish their education' part-time. So they may participate in the war. Enjoy!**

_**Chapter. 4 Was that a smile?**_

Harry had woken up 7:30 in the morn'. He was extremely tired from staying up all night with Hermione, but it was worth it. He got dressed and packed his bag with all that he would be needing today. He went out into the common room, and saw that Hermione was already waiting for him. "Come on Harry we need to go to breakfast. She grabbed a hand full of hi robes and dragged him out of the common room all the way to the great hall. When the entered some people stopped what they were doing. Others began to close into a circle, obviously thinking of the most outrageous rumors of how their first night in their privet common room was like.

Ron seemed to be already there, grumpily stabbing at his scrambled eggs and bacon. "So, how's your common room like?" he asked, with a some what sour tone. "it was okay I guess, it is mainly Gryffindor colors, I assume its because we are both Gryffindor. And Hermione loves the giant book shelf filled with books. Plus our shower is more like a pool." Harry finished off, obviously realizing he had made a mistake. "You have to share a shower!!" he said nearly choking on his eggs. Silence fell throughout the hall. Harry put his hands over his mouth. A split second later Parvati and Lavender began squealing and hunted Hermione down to begin their interrogation. "Ron, for the love of Quidditch, pipe down. Yes we share a shower, but not necessarily use it at the same time." Harry lied, trying to calm him down. "Ok, ok I over reacted. Sorry. It's that you know, I really like her, and you living with her an all. Forget it; it's stupid I know you wouldn't do anything like that with her." He said laughing to himself.

_And why not, I at least I noticed that she has changed long before you did. I've never made a move, I'm to close to her to ever be ore than best friends, but that doesn't mean I can't make a move. _A tap on the shoulder brought Harry's train of thought to a derailment. "Mr. Potter, your schedule." Said Professor McGonagall, an annoyed on having to repeatedly call him. "Right, thanks professor." Said Harry, an apologetic look upon his face. She seemed to have forgiven him or at least he thought it looked that way. "Awww great, we have potions with the Slytherins, AGAIN! You know, for once I'd like to have it with the Ravenclaw's, or even better the Hufflepuff's. They even make Neville look good." At that moment, when Ron finished his ranting, a couple of Hufflepuff's walked passed him, glaring daggers.

It turned out that most of the Gryffindor's had passed their newt's exam, and were all eligible to take newt level courses. Almost all Ravenclaw's as well. In addition some Hufflepuff and a surprising amount of Slytherin. And once more we were paired up with Slytherin in potions and D.A.D.A. _Joy… _"Well I guess we should head over to the 

dungeons. No use being late to the first class of the year." Said Hermione, picking up her bag and heading out, Harry and Ron at her heel's.

They had turned the corner when there was a loud bang and masculine shriek of fear. The trio, on pure instincts pulled out their wands and ran to the dungeon doors. There stood Neville a grim look on his face, and a frightened looking Crabbe a face covered in hissing puss balls. Apparently Crabbe attempted to prank Neville with a curse and he managed to repel the curse right back to him. The Gryffindor's began roaring with laughter as the Slytherin's began to glare, some reaching for their robes. At once Harry, Ron, and Hermione yelled "_Protego!_" in an instance the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's were pushed on either side of the hallway, stopping the war that was clearly about to commence. At that moment, Professor Snape opened his doors and examined the scene. Harry knew it could not have looked all that well as Snape's lip began to curl into his infamous sneer.

"Well, what do we have here?" He looked down to see a sniveling Crabbe clutching his face. "It seems that Longbottom has pranked Crabbe. How pathetic, Crabbe you should feel embarrassed, he can barely follow direction for a simple sleeping draught, yet he has bested you in a spell. Now let, me think, detention for you Longbottom Saturday. Same goes for you Potter, Weasley, Granger. Now everyone inside." Without another word he turned on his heels and marched in. The class went on with not much more excitement with the exception of Seamus mysteriously was covered in blue fur.

Next was Defense Against the Dark Arts, all Gryffindor's were anxious to get into class, and were happily chatting away on what to expect in this year. Remus Lupin opened his doors and let the students enter. "Alright class, come in, I have a little surprise for you inside, but first you must take your seats." The class eagerly walked in, the Slytherin's pushing everyone aside.

"As I understood from Dumbledore, this is my newt level class. This means that you all must be exceptionally gifted in defending yourself. So be warned you will face many things in here that you have only seen in your wildest nightmares. Today we begin with… dementors!" the whole crowed gasped, well the Slytherin's did, most of the Gryffindor's were in the D.A. and already could defend themselves well enough against dementors. "I have asked Kingsley, err, the minister to send us a single dementor from Azkaban, special for this class. Now the incantation for the spell I'm about to teach you is rather simple. But the spell itself requires something more. You will need a memory. Not an ordinary one, oh no. but a powerfully happy one. But one that you can lose yourself in, and use to shield you from the dementors. Now remember this is high level magic, I don't expect much from most of you at the first go. Now everyone line up, single file, and remember, the incantation is '_Exspecto Patronum_'." Everyone got inline, some morbidly white in the face, never having been up close to such a creature." Harry was first in line. The dementor floated its way to the center of the room, the lights began to dim and the window panes began to become rather icy.Harry saw that the dementor was under restraint so he could not attack more than one victim. Harry began to feel a wave of ice 

flush through him. "Now remember, a full fledge patronus takes the shape of an animal, that will be your guardian. But at most I expect you to produce the hovering mist, which can defend you for a short time, but is less likely to help if attacked by more than one dementor. Now Harry, step up and show us what you can do."

Harry stepped to the middle of the room. The dementor went to swoop down at his willing prey but the chains stopped him. Instead, he began to feed from a distance; Harry could hear the screams of his mother begin to echo in the back of his head. Harry raised his wand and bellowed _"EXSPECTO PATRONUM_!" A stag erupted from the end of his wand; it charged at the dementor once and walked beside Harry, cheering him up greatly. The class began to clap behind him; even some Slytherin's were awestruck, a student being able to conjure a complete patronus. He stroked his patronus a couple of times and whispered in its ear "I'll Talk to you later dad." It gave a quick nod and vanished. He walked to the back of the class, eyes following him.

Next was Hermione, she squealed he spell, and a wisp of white smoke came out. She apologized, and asked for a second try.

_**Hermione's P.O.V.**_

__"I'm sorry! Can I try again? Please, please!" she begged. Lupine gave her a nod and she turned to face the dementor. _Um, ok, skiing with my parents isn't strong enough. But I can't think of anything else. _Just then the faint smell of chocolate and strawberries came to mind; she smiled to herself and exclaimed "Exspecto Patronum!" the silver otter erupted from her wand end. The class clapped and cheered behind her. She sat down next to Harry in the back of the class as Ron stepped up. With in a minute a silver terrier was barking like mad and running around the room.

_**Harry's P.O.V. **_

__Ron sat down next to Harry, and all three of them watched as Malfoy was called forward. "Ok Mr. Malfoy show us what you can do." Said Lupin. "This is child's play if weasel-be can do it, it must be." He walked up to the dementor and shouted "_Exspecto Patronum_!" a feeble mist of white shot out of his wand, the rest of the students began to giggle and snigger behind him. "Shut the hell up, or I'll curse the lot of you!" he snarled. The class settled down a bit, with only whispers flying around. The trio however burst out in an out right riot when Neville managed to produce his silver King cobra, and Malfoy let his mouth fall askew. After many smoky results and a few more animal appearances, class was dismissed.

The Gryffindor's all came together at the end of the day in their common room. Gryffindor of every year stood in the common room all anxiously awaiting the reason they were all together. Fred and George Weasley hushed every body down, then spoke to them all and said "This is a fabulous year. Hogwarts has not had a prank war in such a long time and we are fortunate enough to experience it. Now as you may or may not know as of yet," said George "every house must choose a leader of some kind, more like 

a general. The general for each house must remain a secrete, if not then they would most likely be targeted for the most heavy of pranks." Fred had finished. "Now we must vote upon our general, the person with the highest vote wins. Simple as that." Said George. "Now we need a nomination. Anyone have any suggestions?" said George. "I nominate Harry!" Piped up Colin Creevy. "Here, here!" erupted from the crowed. "I nominate Fred!" said Parvati. "Well that's one vote for Fred and one for Harry." Said Hermione, who had been in charge of counting the votes. "Since no one else has decided to step up, I believe it is between Fred and Harry." She declared. "All in favor of Fred as our general please stand up." 17 people stood up for Fred. "Right. All in favor of Harry please stand up." 38 people stood up, supporting Harry. "Well it doesn't take a genius to figure out who won this battle. Harry will be our Gryffindor general." She announced. There were cheers and shouts of approval all around them.

_**In the head's common room**_

Harry had Hermione in his arm; it began to rain heavily on their way back to the common room, when they stepped through the portrait hole, it began to thunder. Hermione was shaking a little, cowering under his protective arms. She soon fell asleep in his arms; he stroked her hair while he thought to him self. _So I'm the general for this years prank war. Man, I got a lot to live up to; I hear Sirius was rumored to be his prank war general for the Gryffindor's. Well let's see, we are going to need some back up. From the outside of course. And we need to find a way to organize the other houses. We are at war, but mostly vs. Slytherin. _He kept planning out what he should do for sometime, until Hermione turned and used Harry's lap as a pillow, changing the thoughts swirling in his head.

_Man, I don't know anymore. I really, really like her. Her red hair is like the fire that burns in my heart, the fire that yearns for her to tame with her dulcet voice. But lately I've been wondering what I should do. I'm so confused on who I should- or if there even is a… ahhh!_ Apparently his thinking made him act on his emotions, he gave a jolt and it was enough to wake Hermione up.

"No! I won't give you my orange I need it for the ballet!" she said, in a half dreamy state. "Ha ha, um herm I don't think I need an orange." Harry said with a giggle. Hermione wiped her eyes and playfully slapped his arm. "Very funny Potter. I'm going to bed, it's getting late and I don't want to be sleepy during potions tomorrow." Harry smiled at her and simply said, "Right, nor be sleepy for the ballet" and ducked dodging the book Hermione hurled at to his head. _She's a wild one isn't she._ He thought to himself, and went to bed.

The next day, at breakfast, Harry called all the Gryffindor to him and made his first decision with the title 'General'. "Ok three things to start off I suppose. One, I have decided to divide you into groups, and choose a leader that will report to me at all times. First we have the D.A., all of your please rise." With that 15 or so Gryffindor's stood. "Great ok, Dean, you will be the leader of the D.A. division next to Hermione, Ron, and myself." Dean smiled up at Harry and nodded in appreciation. "Ok the next group is for 

gathering and reporting information on the other houses. Ginny, you will lead this group. It will include Lavender, the Patil twins, Colin and Dennis Creevey, and the rest of the 6th year girl dormitory." She smiled up at him, making him turn pinkish around the cheeks, and turned to her troops. "Now the rest of you will fall under my command directly. Understood?" The rest of the Gryffindor's nodded in agreement. "Ok number two; I need to have a meeting with all the leaders I announced today in the Room of Requirements. Only the leaders, to discuss what we shall do from here on out." The leaders all agreed and let him finish. "And last, I have named Hermione my second in command, Ron my third, in case I'm hospitalized from a prank or something. If such a situation arrives, you will all listen to them like you would for me." Everyone nodded and dispersed. "Well said mate." Said Ron patting him on the back.

Harry, in that instant had an idea. A prank to, in a way, officially begin the prank. Harry called the Gryffindor's back and gave out instructions, quick and easy. All Gryffindor's, even Hermione had a wicked gleam in their eyes.

Once breakfast ended, harry knew all 7th year Slytherins had Transfiguration, and made it easy to target the whole group. Once the bell rang for the end of the first class, and the slytherins emerged from their class, the prank was triggered.

The D.A. had sent spells flying in the direction of the bewildered Slytherins, hitting the group as a whole. Laughter erupted throughout the hall. The entire 7th year Slytherin group had turned Gold and Red, half and half, skin and clothes both. But the fun had not ended there, Harry and his group sent another bombardment of spells towards the colorful targets, but to no visible effect.

One Slytherin, wondering what else could they have done, instead of saying "What the bloody hell did you all do!" what everyone else heard was "We slytherins acknowledge the Gryffindor's in the masterful skills in magic that greatly surpass our own." All laughter ceased for a moment, but returned ten folds, making the castle shake as if it was trying to suppress its own laughing fit. Another Slytherin, obviously not understanding the spells effect, went to scathe at the Slytherin who dared compliment their rivals in such a manner. But all anyone heard over the laughter was, "We slytherins are nothing but lowly peasants cowering in the mighty shadow of the Ravenclaw's." the gaggle of Ravenclaw's giggling in the corner opened their eyes wide with shock. The Gryffindor prank had just complimented them. They all ran at top speed to whom Harry had planned they would. Then Malfoy, laying the icing on the cake, exclaimed "I bow my head to the great Hufflepuff, with blood purer than our own. In addition to the Great Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley, for their graceful execution of this amusing prank." Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood in the center of the hall, bowing to the thunderous applause from the other students. The D.A. waving to their new fans from the side.

The scene had changed in an instant. One moment the golden trio was bowing to their audience, them the smell of burnt greasy hair was aloft, and the student ran. But it was too late for the Gryffindor heroes.

"What do we have here? It seems to me, that these three single handedly tarnished the name of Slytherin. And you bumbling nimrods seem to be the reason, exposing yourself like that. Detention, for Mr. Potter, Weasley, and Granger. Saturday. No exceptions. My room, the rest of you, to the infirmary, make sure she reverses those spells and get to class." With that Snape left, his cloak trailing him, resembling a dancing shadow.

Sorry Ladies and gents, for not updating for a while, but life's been hectic and I had so much on my plate. But I'm good now so yeah more to come! And peeps cmon, REVIEW!!


	5. A rather late update

Its been Years since ive updated, and im sorry for that. Things have been getting kinda hard round here the last few years but if u want I can pick this up where I left off? Anyone?


End file.
